Das Drachenauge Teil 1
Dagur und seine Leute waren drei ganze Jahre im Gefängnis der Verbannten gefangen, bis Dagur fliehen konnte. Doch die Verbannten haben es gemerkt und Alarm geschlagen. So musste er ganz allein gegen zehn Verbannte kämpfen, das er auch geschafft hat. Vor der Tür liegt Händler Johanns Schiff. So sind Dagur und die Berserker entkommen. Derweil haben Hicks und Ohnezahn weit weg von Berk neue Tricks geübt. Als sie senkrecht in die Höhe fliegen ist Hicks aus den Sattel gefallen. Ohnezahn und Hicks machten so einen Sturzflug. Da sagte Hicks, dass immer nur Sturzflüg auch keinen Spaß macht. Knapp vor der Wasseroberfläche fäng Ohnezahn Hicks auf. Zusammen flogen sie dann auf Berk. Dort wird erzählt das Grobian Rotzbakke als Waffentester eingestellt hat. Gerade muss er ein Katapult austesten. So wirde er in die Luft geschossen. Auf einmal komen dann die Zwillinge und stellten einen Wagen mit scharfen Waffen auf der Landestelle von Rotzbakke. In dem Moment hat ein Wikinger dem anderen zugeflüstert, dass Taffnuss und Raffnuss sich den Gott Loki gewidmet haben, der der Gott der Streiche war. Rotzbakke rief verzweifelt Hakenzahn , der ihn im letztem Moment rettet. Anstatt dankbar zu sein schimpfte er warum Hakenzahn immer bis zum letzten Moment warten müsse. Als Fischbein den Kindern die Geschichte von Berk erzählte, dass man wenn man genau hinschaut noch die Einschlagstellen von den Schnellen Stacheln auf der Großen Halle sehen könnte, kamen Haudrauf und Grobian von Haudraufs Haus hinaus. Fischbein sagte das die Kinder Glück haben,da gerade die zwei Helden von Berk kamen. Da dachte Haudrauf natürlich das der Drachenreiter ihn meinte, aber er meinte eigentlich Hicks und Ohnezahn die gerade landen. Dannach fliegen Ohnezahn und Hicks wieder weg von Berk, um neue Drachen zu suchen. Da leisten Astrid und Sturmpfeil den beiden Gesellschaft und sie wollte Hicks etwas sehr wichtiges sagen, doch er rief sie könnte es ihm sagen wenn sie ihn fängt. So flogen sie gemeinsam bis Hicks einen neuen Drachen sieht. Er fliegt dort hin, aber anstatt einen Drachen findet er nur die Zwillinge, die ihn reingelegt haben. Sie landeten auf einer kleinen Insel, wo Astrid endlich das sagen konnte was sie sagen wollte. Nämlich das sie und Sturmpfeil jetzt die Wache von Berk sind und das Hicks endlich mal einsehen solle das es nichts mehr neues gibt und auf Berk mithelfen soll. Doch Hicks kann nicht glauben das es keine unbekannten Drachen mehr geben solle. So fliegen Hicks und Ohnezahn nachts zur Drachenakademie, diese haben sie endgültig geschlossen, weil sie jetzt nur noch sich selber hatten. Am nächsten Morgen fischen Mulch und Pütz . Pütz konnte das Netz nicht einziehen, da hatten sie den verdacht, dass das Meeresmonster wieder da ist. Damit hatten sie auch recht, aber es war kein Meeresmonster sondern nur schon wieder die Zwillinge. Auf Kotz und Würg lag Händler Johann , der Wasser spuckend nach Hilfe ruft. Haudrauf aß in seiner Hütte, als Hicks nach Hause flog. Da fragt Haudrauf warum er schon so früh zuhause sei. Drauf antwortete Hicks, dass er nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen will. Doch das glaubt er nicht. So sagte Hicks den eigentlichen Grund warum er hier ist. Er ist jetzt der einzige Drachenreiter und wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Plötzlich schlug jemand die Tür auf. Es waren die Zwillinge mit Johann. Johann erzählte ihnen das Dagur entkommen ist und das Hicks die Nummer eins auf seiner Racheliste ist. Hicks erzählen es den anderen Drachenreitern. Darauf erwiderte Rotzbakke das Dagur also eigentlich überall sein könnte. Dann kam Händler Johann zu ihm. Er sagte er wüsste wo er hin wolle, nämlich zum Schiffsfriedhof. Dort lagerte er all seinen Schätze mit denen Dagur seine Flotte wieder neu errichten könnte, aber das war noch nicht alles. Er erzähle noch etwas über ein Schiff, das nicht wie die anderen Schiffe aussah. So sind auch sehr gefährlich Fallen eingebaut. Johann konnte, als er an Deck war, sich gerade noch vor ihnen retten. So flogen sie zusammen los, um Johanns Schätze zu beschützen. Doch da wo sie hin flogen waren sie noch nie. Natürlich freute sich Hicks, da es doch noch mehr gibt, als sie glaubten. Als sie gelandet waren teilen sie sich auf und suchen Dagur. Hicks findet dabei die Thanatos, das gefährliche Schiff. Nach einiger Zeit treffen sie sich wieder , aber es gibt kein Anzeichen von Dagur. So warten sie und beschützen den Schatz. Als sie das machten wirft Raffnuss die Idee den Schatz zu "klauen" ein. Das hatten sie dann auch vor, falls sie den Schatz finden. Plötzlich hat sich das Schiff bewegt. Riesen Aale sind im Wasser. Als sie zu den Drachen wollten sind sie schon längst weg bis auf Ohnezahn. Hicks steigt auf Ohnezahn und fliegt in die Luft. Dann versuchten die Aale das Schiff auf den Grund des Meeres zu reißen. Dabei haben sie es gekippt und die anderen rutschten weg. Doch sie halten sich fest. Aber Astrid hat es nicht mehr geschafft. Sie fällt ins Meer, wo die Aale schon warten. Hicks und Ohnezahn kommen in letzer Sekunde zur Rettung und holten sie aus dem Wasser. Bei der Aktion haben Ohnezahn und Hicks sie fürs erste verjagt. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hat suchten sie den Schatz.Während dessen ist Hicks mit Ohnezahn auf die Thanatos geflogen. Als sie darauf landen hatten sie einen Falle ausgelöst, die sie gerade noch überlebt haben. Als sie unter Deck gehen ist Hicks in eine versteckte Drachenfalle getreten. Zum Glück war es sein Eisenbein sonst hätte er jetzt zwei von ihnen. Als sie weiter gehen finden sie den Käfig, wo Drachenknochen versteckt sind. So schafften sie es bis zur Kapitänszimmer. Darin war das Drachenauge. Als er es nimmt geht es erst richtig los. Trotz den vielen Fallen haben es Hicks und Ohnezahn geschafft. Aber als sie draußen sind war schon die nächste Überraschung da. Dagur und seine Leute haben Astrid und die Anderen gefangen genommen und in einen Käfig gesteckt. Dagur nimmt alles mit den Schatz und auch das Drachenauge. Als Dagur flieht versuche Hicks die anderen zu befreien. Doch Astrid sagt, dass er ihn verfolgen solle. Das tut er auch sie schießen ihn mit den Katapult ab, aber trafen nicht. Doch Dagur sagt er trifft immer. Das hat er auch. Nicht Hicks, aber das Schiff auf den die Anderen gefangen waren. Das Schiff sank. Fortsetzung folgt... en:Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern (Folgen)